User talk:Angela
Hello Angela. I was wondering why you would edit, let alone visit this wiki? No offense but it has a great deal of inaccurate information. As this is constructive criticism, it is not spam. Therefore deleting it could be considered vandalism. So just be reasonable here as I have been: Why this wiki? Um, whoever you are (I probably know you), she is vice president of this wiki software. KFan || wanted this site to be deleted, but she wants it to be open for other people to edit.--Bioncicleman of BS01 Angela, the above two paragraphs are an obvious giveaway to the entire vandalism that has occured throughout the site. Look people, if you don't agree with the site, I don't care, you can leave, just don't vandalize. And don't insult Angela! KFan II 04:28, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Ah, well that clears things up...Man K Fan, I'm sorry but whoever keeps vandalizing isn't a repected member of the BS01Wiki. Just please note that things that are "signed" with regular names and not link signatures is obviously, well not who you think it is. Although trying to "compete" with the Wiki is cruel, vandalizing is pretty far down there... 2 Questions Hi Angela. I can viewing that's you as the only administrador here, and please answer to me: #You known why LegoLover gone? #Have a any problem if I upload a new logo for this wiki? Thanks Antidermis2319 23:29, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't know why LegoLover left. If you an image with the extension .png and a size of no more than 155px, I can make it the logo. Angela talk 03:33, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I have a double between a PNG version of the this image (right) of the left image (words): The version of the 2 images combiner is too big. What's the better in your opinion? And I have a other question: While LegoLover was left, who the new fixed administrador here (fixed because I known you not work only in this wiki)? Antidermis2319 17:48, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :KFan II is also an admin, though not active for a while. On a small inactive wiki, there's not really a need for admins since a lack of them doesn't prevent people getting involved with the site. Since Image:Unity, Duty and Destiny.jpg is the right proportion, I'll use that one as the logo. Angela talk 21:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Images Is there a bot I can use to clean out all the unused images? And if so, how? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 01:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) xcuse me What can i do to become an admin an accompany legodude760 and toa auserv??? : Angela, I'm sorry to bother you again, but we didn't discuss Cyber555 becoming an admin beforehand, and we can't really say that he is a trustable member of the community yet either. If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you could remove his admin rights. And so you don't have to worry about our admin problems in the future, it would be nice if you made Daiku a bureaucrat. Unlike with Cyber555, we decided a while ago that he would be our next bureaucrat since LegoLover doesn't seem to be coming back. Thanks in advance. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:21, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll undo this for now, but I strongly recommend that a requests for adminship page is made here so that new users can apply for adminship and have a place for community feedback on that. Angela (talk) 02:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) HUH I just wanted to know how to become a future admin or bereucat not be one already,,i am still kinda involved with the clonecyber55 situation, besides i dont think ill ever be trusted to be one.Toa Xairos 23:29, 12 February 2008 (UTC) wikia spotlight Is there any way the Wikia Spotlight can be disabled, or changed to only allow certian wikia wikis to show up? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :And I apologize for all of the false messages you keep getting. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::The reason we want the Wikia Spotlight disabled is because this wiki is intended to be used by Bionicle's target audience, which includes 8 and 9 year olds, which means we don't particularly want them linked to wikis like Metal Gear, Family Guy, etc. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I don't think this is something we can do yet. The wiki gets a wide range of viewers and presumably just the ones who are interested in the wikis being spotlighted will visit them. There were more 35,000 pageviews of this wiki last week! Angela (talk) 02:01, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That's okay; we figured that it probably couldn't be done. You have a point that a kid probably won't be interested in clicking a Metal Gear or Family Guy link anyway. Oh, and we got 35,000 pageviews in a week? That's pretty impressive! ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:15, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, the news is even better - I just realised that 35,000 is the daily average for the past week! In total, there were 247,412 pageviews made by 19,953 different people. This wiki is doing really well. Who knew so many people loved Bionicle? Angela (talk) 02:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) (undent) Wow, that's amazing! Especially given the presence of BS01, which is another Bionicle wiki that has far more members than us. This is exactly what some of us needed to hear, I think, because on a Bionicle forum we are currently having a discussion about comparing Bioniclepedia to BS01, and we're getting a lot of people telling us (or at least suggesting) how poorly our wiki is doing in comparison to BS01. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I think they're just seeing us because Swert suggested it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::1. Where'd Swert suggest to see us? ::2. Even if every member active member of BS01 and every active member of BZP came here, it wouldn't get us 19,953. ::3. Angela, where are you getting these statistics from? I'd be interested in seeing them. Or is it a special page only a Wikia staff can view? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, these stats aren't publicly accessible yet. They're locked away inside google analytics which only staff can access. However, we know there's a big demand for more stats so we're looking at ways of getting that information out on to the wikis for everyone to see. Hopefully it'll be released later this year. Angela (talk) 14:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Hello again Angela, is it possible you could give me the IP address for User:BS01isbetter? I need it for another wiki to let them know about this. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I can't just share the IP address of another user since this is personal information. Is there a problem with that user? Angela (talk) I've heard about BS01isbetter, Angela, and I'd say there is a problem. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :The user has been blocked, so hopefully this means they won't still be a problem. No other users here are using the same IP. Angela (talk) 12:14, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Angela, can you unblock me on Wikipedia, I am the IP 90.200.186.55. Someone else with that IP address was blocked and I'd prefer to create an account on there before February 2009. Thanks for listening. This has been: :Since the whole range was blocked, I've made an account for you. You should get the password by email. Angela (talk) 08:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Angela ;) IP editing lock I'm very sorry to bother you again, Angela, but we seem to be getting a lot of vandalism from IPs lately. In order to "advertise" on a Bionicle fansite (BZPower.com) we need to comply with their spoiler policy. A new Bionicle book was recently released over a month early, so a bunch of IPs have been adding the new info on this wiki, which isn't allowed for another month. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you please disable editing for IPs untill January 09? We haven't had a non-vandal IP edit in months, and this will get out of hand soon if it continues and if more people get the book and ignore our own rules. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Please can you ask Danny about this since he is tracking the effects of disabling anonymous editing and will be able to help you with this. Angela (talk) 00:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC)